Dogd
stronger, older and more influential then even the grand priest, the highest ranking being besides the Omni king Zeno, it is the almighty Dogd. The king of the realm known as Andromnia and probably the coolest guy you can meet, he hosts parties for gods and other high ranking divine beings, he looks after refugees and survivors from the destroyed universes and keeps them in his realm to give them a new home, he's the kind of guy who won't try cause universal panic which is why he is the most trusted being in the hierarchy of gods, of which he has helped on many occasions before eventually training Goku into the most deadly warrior in the multiverse. Appearance he wears a green undershirt with a dark cyan Gi and grey pants similar to the Kais, he has a grey bandanna and long black hair going down just below his neck, he wears black fingerless gloves and dark grey boots. He has a slight beard and on the back of his Gi the symbol of masters of reality can be found, underneath his shirt sleeve, he has a tattoo showing the symbol of the order of beyond. He on rare occurrences wears a purple and grey outfit similar to the Kais without the shoulder pads, which on the back has the symbol of Zeno. personality he is a kind and generous man and he can be very good role model to people, that doesnt mean he is completely 100% pure however, he is quite ruthless in his methods of training (very similar to piccolo only more ruthless and much more difficult). He is merciless in combat, if he has to kill someone, he will kill them. backstory when toribot made the multiverse he knew he needed someone who could protect it, and as such he created Dogd, he was the mentor and the "parent" of Zeno teaching him all that he had to know in order to grow up properly, he was Zenos only friend for a long time. He eventually left back for his dimension known as Andromnia and was gone for several trillions of years, until in age 783 he came back to see a little tournament which universe 11 was holding. Goku showed off his amazing power and defeated Jiren just barely, this gained Dogd's attention and he wanted to meet Goku and invite him to his party that he would be hosting in a weeks time, Goku gladly accepts the invite and decides to go to the party, just before challenging Dogd to a sparring match. Goku unleashes the full power of his SSJB 20Xkaioken and is only just barely able to survive the fight. Goku arrives to the party with Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo, Goten and Trunks (who were also allowed to come as Goku can invite guests), and is greeted by Dogd and his two friends Dei and Kam whom are very glad to meet Goku. After Gokus friends enter their specific room of choice, Goku then joins Dogd in the dining area and goes on a table with the other members of Dogd's elite group of warriors, the order of beyond. Dogd is getting Goku to meet these people in order to influence him as a possible student and even more hopefully enough, order member. Eventually Goku accepts the offer to train under Dogd and decides to live in Andromnia manor and become more powerful with the members of the order, but what he doesn't know is how serious this training is for his health both physically and more importantly, mentally... powers and abilities ki control - he can use and control ki ki blast - he can shoot rapid fire waves of ki based energy at people Genjitsu - a reality warping cannon of pastel coloured ki hakai - similar to gods of destruction, he can destroy anything wipeout - he can completely erase something from history, time, space, reality, etc. unlike the Hakai, this move effects all of existence and completely messes with reality flight - allows him endless flight without the use of ki teleportation - can teleport to any known area in reality at any time without the use of ki or stamina mind manipulation - can alter memories or even mess with the mind making you think of only a certain group of memories and thoughts time manipulation - can travel through time to any point, can reverse or speed up time to any point in history matter control - can decide which state of matter that his ki will take the form of (solid, liquid, gas or plasma) dimension hopping - can switch which dimension he is in at will break of promise - Dogd promised Dumplin that he would never surpass any of his children, including Zeno unless he fights an opponent worthy of that level of strength. In a bid to stop El Hermano from killing Dumplins kids (Puddin, Flanny and Spudz) he goes all out and reveals a ridiculous scale of hidden power, sensed around the multiverse fail safe - if he is ever to die, he will transform his physical body into a living bomb capable of destroying worlds whilst his ki forges a new body for him to inhabit Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Rwath Category:Andromnia Category:Gods